justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Want U Back
Not to be confused with I Want You Back. "Want U Back" by Cher Lloyd ft. Astro is featured on ''Just Dance 4'' for the Wii U, as a DLC for the other consoles in the same game, as a DLC for all consoles in ''Just Dance 2015'' and'' Just Dance Now.'' Dancer The dancer has short purple hair, a red glove, light blue pants, light blue shoes and a pink shirt. Background The dancer is standing on a checker-style platform with different shades of red. A large red spotlight shines in the background. Photographs of the dancer ruining various dance routines in the same game also rain down. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 & 3: Lift your right arm and leg. 'Gold Move 4: '''Move your hands are around your head and moving back in a circle. Want U Back GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3 Want U Back GM 4.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia *Throughout the dance, there are pictures of the dancer ruining pictures of other dancers. The dancers are Maneater, Rock Lobster, Superstition, Good Feeling, Asereje, We No Speak Americano & Cercavo Amore. *In the chorus, there are three dots, but only "shhh" is heard. ** Even though "shhh" is heard, "shhh" is used to censor "s**t". *In the start of the chorus to the song, the dancer's poncho goes up very high. *On the Wii U, the dance style that the dance quests recommend is Poser. *This song came out as DLC for the other consoles on Christmas Day in 2012. *The dancer kicks Good Feeling when he's doing a Thumbs Up. *This is the second time posters of past dancers appear, the first was in Teenage Dream. *The dancer looks like Jessie J. *This dance was played in Cher Lloyd's music video for Oath. This makes Want U Back the fourth Just Dance Routine to appear in a music video. The other songs to feature in music videos are Jailhouse Rock in ''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale), Good Feeling in Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj, Hot Stuff in Last Friday Night by Katy Perry, What Makes You Beautiful in Maybe This Christmas by Shane Dawson, and Maps in the cover version of Maps by Max. *In the poster where the dancer ruins Cercavo Amore, it is only seen in the last chorus way back in the background. * In the Wii U version, it says "Just sound like a helicopter Brrrrrrrrrr..." But in other versions, it says, "Does this sound like a helicopter? Brrrrrrrrrr..." ** On Just Dance Now and 2015, it's "Just sound like a helicopter Brrrrrrrrrr..." for all consoles. * The dancer looks similar to the dancer in We Can't Stop. * This is the first Cher Lloyd song in the series having Oath be the 2nd as DLC in the same game. * Earning all perfects on this song earns the player a score of 13003-13082. * On Just Dance 2015, for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4 (camera), less moves are counted for than on Just Dance 4. * This is the only Just Dance 4 song featured on Just Dance 2015 that was not in Just Dance 2014. * This is also the only Wii U exclusive song from Just Dance 4 that was available in other consoles. ** It is also the only one to return as a DLC in a future game. * There are 2 types of Gold Move 4 in the pictograms in the Just Dance Now files, the one with the arrow and the one without the arrow. ** The one without the arrow would be a beta element. Gallery wantubackjustdance4.jpg|Want U Back WantUBack.jpg|Want U Back in the menu wantuback.jpg|Pictures of Asereje and Rock Lobster wantuback2.png|Pictures of Superstition and Maneater wantuback3.png|Pictures of Good Feeling and We No Speak Americano wantuback4.png|Cercavo Amore with other pics Oath.jpg|Want U Back's routine In the music video for Oath by Cher Lloyd wub.png|The Pictograms Want U Back Beta GM.png|Beta version of gold move 4 Screenshot 2014-10-10-20-02-20-1-1.png Want U Back Dancer.png WantYouBackDLC2015.jpg WUBruinsAmore.png Videos File:Cher Lloyd - Want U Back ft. Astro File:Just Dance 4 - Want U Back - 5* Stars File:Want U Back - Cher Lloyd ft. Astro Just Dance Now 5* Stars File:Want You Back - Just Dance 2015 - Full Gameplay 5 Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:DLC's Category:Console Exclusives Category:Solo Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Just Dance 4 DLC Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs that appear in music videos Category:Clean versions Category:Returning Dancers Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now